Star Wars Battlefront II: Galaxy in Conflict
by DareDreamer
Summary: Based on the upcoming video game by EA and DICE, embark on a journey across all 3 eras of the galaxy far, far away!
1. Chapter 1

Naboo

The city of Theed

20 BBY

The Galactic Republic is the sworn defender of liberty, freedom and justice for all the galaxy. For thousands of years it had reigned supreme. But now, the Republic is at war with the Confederacy of Independent Systems, better known as the Separatist Alliance, which consists of thousands, if not millions, of battle droids and assault crafts. They dream of spreading terror and fear across the galaxy. But that's where people like me come in. Like my squad mates, I came from the planet Kamino, where I was bred and trained in combat. I was also given a codename: CT-4263. Most of us have nicknames like Breaker and Pons, but I never got one. Not yet, at least. The Republic had created a clone army led by the Jedi Knights to turn the droids into scrap piles. We go wherever they go, making sure the galaxy will never fall to them. The war has been going on for two years now, but I swear it will end soon with the Republic victorious…

The gunship doors open, sunlight flooding in. I don a DC-15 blaster rifle and jump out onto the streets of Theed, my fellow troopers following. Our white armor is unmistakable in plain sight. Over the comms, I hear our squad leader briefing us as the gunship departs. "We're just in time," he says as civilians run to their hiding places. "Local forces barely fought off the Separatists' first wave; now the Seppies are landing an armored Multi-Troop Transport loaded with battle droids." I peer through my binoculars and see a large, brown transport set down some deactivated droids. They stand up and grab their blasters off their backs as their commander, a battle droid with yellow spots on his head and chest, gives them orders. "Best bet," our squad leader continues, "we stop the advancing MTT before it reaches the royal palace. Got an arsenal of ion disruptors that should do the job. If we fail… well, then things get ugly."

We went to work fast. I managed to find an ion disruptor right near the riverside. Before long, blaster fire draws the attention of our air support: V-Wing starfighters and N-1 Starfighters from the local pilots. As they zip through the sky engaging vulture droids, I approach the slow-moving MTT with a Heavy trooper with a sentry gun. I take aim, charge up the disruptor… and an explosion takes out the heavy. It messes up my aim. I misfire and blast the disruptor near some battle droids wiping out some Specialists. The explosion had come from an Armored Assault Tank, which rumbles down the street, twin blasters firing and its main cannon recharging. For anyone who dares come close, the AAT counters with high-explosive shells from the lower holes. I silently swear and rush off to locate another ion disruptor, shooting down any battle droid who notice me.

As I escort another trooper with a disruptor, I see a Naboo Starfighter shoot down a vulture droid, its remains slamming into a surprised battle droid. The trooper blasts at the MTT, disabling it temporarily. But we did not do enough. I watch in horror as the transport blasts down the palace doors. As we pushed back inside the palace, I contact my squad leader. "We need to fall back! They blew down the gates!" "Copy that. All troops retreat to the palace. Repeat, retreat to the palace."

A Sergeant speaks up on the comms. "Sir, I don't see why. The sector my men are holding is clear." Suddenly, I hear a whooshing sound, something being sliced and screams. The Sergeant replies again, this time panicked with blaster shots ringing out. "Not clear! NOT CLEAR! AAAAAGH!" His line goes dead. I don't have time to worry about him. Our next objective is to defend the west and east atriums. I arm a thermal detonator and chuck it at some droids. They yelp before it explodes in their faces. The fighting is intense, but they're too strong. We're forced to fall back to the throne room. If we lose there, it's over.

We manage to hold the throne room for at least five minutes before the droids stop coming. Clone troopers take aim at the entrance in case some of those clankers decide to play hero. "Brace!" someone yells as a smoke grenade covers the door. I rest my finger on the trigger, breathing slowly. Jumptroopers ready their packs. "Something's not right, Commander. They should be coming through just about now." I mutter. "Ggk…aack…hhnnnggg…" I whirl around to see our commander dangling in the air, clawing at the air. We all stare at him in shock. "C…commander?" He suddenly is sent flying out the window screaming! We turn back to the entrance. Instead of a droid squad, we see a Zabrak with red and black skin and prosthetic legs. "Droids are the least of your worries…" he growls menacingly. "For you now face a Sith!" The Zabrak draws a long, gray tube-like object and two red blades ignite from it.

"Open fire!" someone yells, and we unload on the Zabrak. He twirls his weapon with supreme accuracy, deflecting our bolts. I lob another grenade at him, but he holds out his hand, making the grenade stop in midair, and hurls it back at me! A Jumptrooper shoves me aside to avoid the blast. The Zabrak is cutting us down by the second. We don't stand a chance! Before he can slash me, he is flung back. I look behind me to see a human woman fling off her robes and ignite her lightsaber, the blue blade shining. The Zabrak growls and charges at her, prosthetic legs clanking. Battle droids and super battle droids charge in and fire. As we fire back, the Jedi and the Zabrak duel behind us. I shoot down as many of the droids as I can as they only leave scratches on my armor. After a while, I hear one of them yell "Retreat!" "Roger roger." They fall back and leave the palace as we chase them off. As I turn to see the Jedi, she is also victorious. Only a strand of her blonde hair had been burned by the Zabrak's lightsaber and she had a few cuts, but her opponent was nowhere to be found. A stealth ship rose from the ground and flew off as the Jedi switched off her lightsaber. "Darth Maul is a formidable combatant, I'll give him that." "General," I say as I walk up to her. The droid army is in full retreat. The locals will have their city back." "Very good, trooper. Return to base. I'll see to the city's repair." "Yes, general. We'll keep fighting with all we've got. For the galaxy. For the Republic!"


	2. Chapter 2

Sullust

1 ABY

Sorosuub complex

The Galactic Empire is blind to the truth. While it thinks it is spreading peace and justice across the galaxy, it is spreading fear, oppression and tyranny. We're the only ones who see it like that. What was the Senate thinking when the Republic transformed into the Empire? Now, soldiers of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, better known as the Rebel Alliance, is fighting to release the grip of the Empire all over the galaxy. I am one of those men. Together, we will make things right.

As I exit the command center on a base on Sullust, I wipe my brow at the sudden heat. Of course, the Empire had chosen to build a weapons factory on this hellish world. My mission was to find it, then blow it into dust. I look around at our defenses and troops. The Alliance had scavenged some vehicles from the Clone Wars, such as AATs, hailfire droids, AT-RTs, AT-TEs, Juggernauts and LAAT transports. I pick up an A280C and climb into the cabin of a U-wing gunship. Someone's already on the turret and he winks at me. "Ready for some real action, rookie?" I smirk at him. "Hey, when you're at war with the Empire, stuff like this happens every single day." The pilots gun the engines and I hear a roar as the cabin doors close and the U-wing zooms off with some already-moving vehicles and troopers.

As minutes pass, I look out the window to see a squadron of X-wings split their s-foils into attack position. Y-wings fly close behind. Suddenly, a green laser bolt comes out of nowhere and blows a Y-wing right out of the sky! "Turbolaser!" the copilot yells. "We've got to drop off the troops now!" The U-wing hovers close to the ground and the doors swing open. I aim my blaster and shoot at two stormtroopers, easily identifiable in their white armor, preparing to blast us. While the gunner covers us, the troops and I leap out of the U-wing and immediately open fire. The familiar _choom_ of E-11 blaster fire rings in my ears. I dive under a rock for cover and examine my surroundings. We're advancing. Juggernauts roll across the rocky ground, AATs fire their twin blasters repeatedly at ground troops and one of them fires its main barrel at the same turbolaser that shot down one of our Y-wings. The turbolaser goes up in smoke. AT-RTs run alongside speeder bikes and one of the pilots gets shot right in clear sight.

I'm cut off by a sound that resembles a rising whine. I look to my right, then up, to see a TIE fighter on a strafing run, its green lasers cutting up anything in sight. Thinking fast, I slam down a shield generator and activate it. As the blue dome hums into view, the TIE fighter zooms above me and explodes into a yellow-red fireball. An X-wing flies where it once stood continues its attack on a squad of stormtroopers.

I move forward, lobbing a thermal detonator at a heavy gunner. Just after it explodes, an A-wing spirals down to the ground as an AT-ST launches a missile at it. I grab a smart rocket and take aim. The scout walker turns in my direction, and I fire. I can only imagine the looks of the walker's pilots as they noticed the explosive right before the head of the AT-ST blew into chunks. The voice of my commander comes into earshot behind me. "Gold Squadron, Imperial defenses are down. Begin your attack run! I say again, begin your attack run!" I stand up to see Y-wings drop ion bombs on the Imperial facility, turning it to rubble. I reach my squad, who is whooping in victory. I smile and start to join them as X-wings blow TIEs right out of the sky. Suddenly, a large metallic stomp cuts off our celebration. My smile fades. I slowly turn and see a massive AT-AT looming above us, its heavy cannons charging up.

I run as fast as I can as I hear the behemoth fire on my squadmates. Y-wings attempt to bomb the walker to buy us time. They barely even scratch the beast, but our U-wing is right up ahead. As I keep running, I see two- no, **three** Imperial Star Destroyers on the horizon, having just emerging from hyperspace. The surviving rebels, including me, hop on board and the U-wing takes off with the AT-AT still trying to soot us down. We're also lucky enough to get through the Star Destroyers' laser cannons. Aside from the sacrifices and losses, my first mission in the Rebel Alliance is accomplished. But I know that many more adventures lie in store for me. Well… may the Force be with me, then.


	3. Chapter 3

Takodana

34 ABY

On approach to Maz Kanata's castle

I take a deep breath and release it as I grip the control stick of my T-70 X-wing fighter. My squadmates skim over the lake on both sides of me. For pilots of the Resistance, I almost expect at least a quarter of our squadron to be shot down. I think back to the briefing. One of our droid spies had located a droid designated BB-8. He was carrying a piece of a map that would lead to Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi. It was our top priority that the Resistance would reach him before the First Order, born from the ashes of the Empire, did.

When we reach the castle, we're too late. First Order TIE fighters had razed the castle to the ground. I narrow my eyes and adjust my flight helmet. Just in front of me, an unmistakable black and orange X-wing flies ahead. That's Black Leader, Poe Dameron, the commander of both Red and Blue Squadrons. "Go straight ahead and don't let these thugs scare you!" he yells through our comms. Jess Pava, aka Blue Six, speaks up. "Copy that." Snap Wexley cuts in. "We're with you, Poe." "Here we go." I whisper as TIEs charge towards us.

As green lasers zip inches near my cockpit, I chase down a lone TIE and wait for a lock. Once I hear a long beep, I squeeze the triggers as hard as I can. Red lasers shoot out of the wingtip cannons and blows the TIE into pieces. "A direct hit!" someone compliments me. I zoom around the castle and notice an ominous-looking shuttle land near the grounds. I don't have time to investigate it, however. I lock onto 4 more TIEs and launch proton torpedoes at them. They're gone within seconds. Suddenly, a piece of the tower crumbles off and threatens to destroy me! I gun the throttle and fly past as the tower smashes into the ground.

A voice cuts through my comms. "This is the general's transport, we are under attack from First Order forces!" "The general? That's our call, Snap!" Poe shouts. It's not long before I see the ship. I fire on the TIEs giving chase and one of them clips my wing. I flinch at the damage, but it's nothing too bad. A Special Forces TIE then comes into view. These things have tail gunners. I blast it out of the sky, only to see an AAL (Atmospheric Assault Lander) about to set off its troops near the castle. "Take it down! We can't let them reinforce their ground units!" someone shouts. I nod and perform an attack run on the ship, taking out its turret. Poe mops up the rest.

"General Leia, they're retreating." Poe informs the general as her ship lands. "Well done, everyone." She says back. I decrease my speed and set my s-foils into Cruise Mode. That ominous-looking shuttle, some transports and a few TIEs are fleeing the area, leaving this battle a Resistance victory. BB-8 is now in our hands and the map shall be ours. I smile. Another mission accomplished!

 **STAR WARS BATTLEFRONT II WILL BE AVAILABLE THIS NOVEMBER. ENGAGE IN YOUR OWN BATTLES ACROSS ALL 3 ERAS!**


End file.
